


growth

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Poetry [37]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Humanity, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is not a story about love.<br/>it is not a story about redemption.<br/>it is the story of children slowly<br/>growing down into themselves<br/>and<br/>growing out the world around them,<br/>getting scarred and learning their way through things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	growth

this is not a story about love.  
it is not a story about redemption.  
it is the story of children slowly  
growing down into themselves  
and  
growing out the world around them,  
getting scarred and learning their way through things.

this is not a story of relying on others to be rescued,  
not a story of waiting around.  
this a story of support,  
of learning that leaning on others is not a bad thing.  
it is not weak to ask a friend for help,  
to offer out a hand to one in need.

people are not  
stone or iron,  
diamonds or water.  
they are flesh and blood,  
with ink pressed into the creases of their hands  
and  
dirt encrusted under their toenails.

they are the stories of their fathers  
and  
the beliefs of their mothers,  
scars  
and memories  
and experiences  
faded but  
never completely forgotten.

they are not broken,  
not _lesser_ ,  
no matter how different they are-  
they're just themselves.

they're fractured,  
and cracked,  
but  
never broken.

no,  
never broken.


End file.
